


Guide My Hands As I Crash

by Varianlover333



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varianlover333/pseuds/Varianlover333
Summary: When General Cordovin hits the airship and Oscar must take control, he knows he can't crash land. Just as he is accepting his death, Ozpin comes back to help.
Kudos: 14





	Guide My Hands As I Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has a few references to my other work, Old Boy, Young Soul, but it's not necessary to read that to understand this in the slightest. I tried to make them as vague as possible so it wouldn't be necessary, and I'm pleased to say I think it worked. Please enjoy!

Oscar felt the panic. It wasn't like any panic he had felt before. The panic before had washed over him, one big wave of negativity. No, this panic was different. It was rushed, and it blossomed in his chest as he realized he was going to die. His heart beat rapidly, as he frantically assessed the situation. Behind him, Ruby didn't make a sound. That was worrisome. Beside him, Maria cried out in pain, her goggles flickering with electricity from the shot Cordovin had hit the airship with. 

"Can't see! My eyes!" She wailed, hands clutching her glasses. 

"No! No, no!" Oscar yelled. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. It was in moments like these where he missed Ozpin desperately, his very being aching to the core with need for his fatherly aura to envelope him, his wisdom to be offered, there if he so chose to accept it. Even a half-witted remark would've been better than him drowning in this sea of panic.

"Take control!" Maria commanded, suddenly. Oscar winced, grabbing the joystick and pulling up hard, grunting with effort and fear. He didn't know how to fly an airship. He couldn't land an airship. He definitely couldn't crash one. They were going to die, and it was his fault. He felt himself panting, a panic attack coming on. Those had been more and more frequent as of late, he noticed, dry amusement dripping off the thought as if he'd said it out loud. 

And as he pulled the joystick, he wondered briefly if he would lead the next host, or if Ozpin would. Or maybe they both would? That thought warmed his heart. He wouldn't be alone. And then, he felt himself accepting the death that inevitably lay before him. Peace filled his senses, even as he tried to steer them to safety. 

"No." The word echoed from the depths of his mind, and it wasn't his own. He knew that much. He felt Ozpin's presence coming in, but it wasn't merged with his. Instead, it seemed to branch off, their ideals no longer matching as he accepted his death and Ozpin fought it. "Stay calm. It's going to be okay." Ozpin assured Oscar, and he felt a gentle nudge. But this nudge didn't take control, like the other nudges had meant. He wasn't knocked back into his own mind. 

This nudge felt almost like an apology. As if Ozpin was sorry he had left for so long, and he wasn't sure if it was okay that he was back. Oscar felt Ozpin guiding his hands, not forcing them to do anything, but firm enough that he knew it wasn't an option. He wasn't going to let Oscar die. Not today. Oscar felt relief, knowing that Ozpin was back, and that he wasn't going to die. And yet, with the knowledge that he wouldn't die, the panic seemed to bite back. But it wasn't as strong. Ozpin settled the most of the unwanted emotion, processing it for Oscar and discarding it. And, it was like this that they successfully crash landed. Well, as successful as a crash landing could be. They landed together, partners once again.

The impact of the landing thrust Oscar's head forward, slamming it against the joystick. It bounced back, and his vision went fuzzy and black for a moment. He was thrown into the black, empty space he usually inhabited while Ozpin took control, only this time, he wasn't alone. Ozpin seemed shocked that they were both here, stumbling back a few steps before regaining his composure. 

"Oscar?!!" He said, his voice coated in fear. Oscar blinked, staring at Ozpin, as he felt himself being ripped away. His body fought to throw him in control, but sensing another occupant, it seemed to stop and try and rip them both out. It hurt, his head felt like it was splitting in half, and Ozpin pushed the control back to Oscar in a moment of recognition of what was happening. Oscar blinked, back in the physical world once again. He rubbed his head where he had hit it, the aching of the impact hurting physically, and the aching of the unconscious struggle for control draining him mentally. He could still feel Ozpin there.

"Thank you." He wasn't sure if he had said it out loud or in his head, but he felt Ozpin acknowledge the gratitude and disappear back into his mind. And he was alone once again. The rest of the battle seemed to pass in a blur. He was aware of what was going on just barely enough to react to it, but not enough to process it. It was only when he was sitting on the floor of the airship with his friends, safely flying away, that he took the time to process what had happened.

As everyone complimented him on his landing, Oscar felt a twinge of sorrow. It hadn't been him. He wasn't to thank. They needed to know that Ozpin was still looking out for them. He shared what had happened, and registered the shock on his friend's faces, the anger on some, and tried to direct them to his thought process. That Ozpin was still here, watching out for his students, wanting to help, if only they would accept it. 

Deep inside his mind, Ozpin smiled. The boy was looking out for him as much as he was trying to look out for Oscar, maybe even more so. If only he could realize that. And yet, he knew Oscar was secretly enjoying his newfound freedom. He knew how much Oscar was horrified by this, pushing the thought away for fear of hurting him, but he wasn't hurt. Not in the slightest. On the contrary, he was happy that Oscar had the chance to live his life. It still wasn't the same, knowing that whatever he did, someone was watching him, feeling the possible weight of his non-existant judgement, but it was better than nothing. He was trying to give Oscar as much room as possible, like he wished his predecessor had given him. Room to grow, to live, to learn. 

He would be back. He knew he would. But not now. When Oscar needed him, he would come back. He would assist willingly. But for now, as he watched Oscar relish the company of his newfound friends, he knew he could stand a little longer lost in his own memories. For Oscar's sake, he would do it. For Oscar's sake, he would do anything.


End file.
